


Sweaty Pecs and Hot Abs

by KagehinaLollipop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Body Worship, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Moving In Together, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slutty Hinata because I can't help myself, Smut, Sub Hinata, Teasing, Top Kageyama Tobio, as always, dom Kageyama, heavy teasing, like no angst at all I promise, slight dom Hinata but mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagehinaLollipop/pseuds/KagehinaLollipop
Summary: His back flexed up, taunting Hinata. The ginger gulped harshly as he stared at Kageyama's back, feeling something close to the bottom of his shirt give a jerk as he studied him.Kageyama turned his head to the side, eyeing Hinata."Is that my shirt?"OR Hinata's boyfriend might have the hottest body on the planet, and he might be a little obsessed.





	Sweaty Pecs and Hot Abs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysticMandragora](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MysticMandragora).



> For @MysticMandragora, I have written another fic! I did my best, but this was actually quite a lot of fun to write! Thanks so much for your ideas. I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> Please excuse any typos. I have not yet edited this! Thanks!

"No, put your shirt back on!"

"Why?"

"B-Because... you'll catch a chill."

Tobio looked at him first furrowed eyebrows, squinting harshly at the impossibly stupid excuse.

Hinata continued, "Yeah! That's right! You'll get sick if you sleep without a shirt on! So go on, put it back on."

"No," answered Tobio firmly, "I like sleeping without one on--"

Hinata angrily crossed his arms at his boyfriend, looking mean, "Kageyama, if we're going to live together then that means we're going to have to /sleep/ together, and I don't want to sleep by you if you aren't going to be wearing a shirt!"

Kageyama and Hinata had been living together for barely a week. They'd decided to move in together a few months ago, and they'd spent a long time apartment hunting for the perfect fit. They had finally found one and had begun to move in their stuff shortly after. It was only a couple of days ago that they'd finished taking a majority of their necessities from the boxes and put them into place.

Things were going great; throughout the day, they'd have a perfect life together, cuddling and snuggling when they didn't work. However, things had so far always taken a rather nasty turn whenever they prepared themselves for bed. The first night they were together, Hinata expected what any adult would expect after moving in with their loved one.

He had been looking forward to christening up their new home.

Kageyama was a stupid idiot, Hinata decided. Well, he'd decided that a long time ago, but now he /really/ thought that Kageyama was a stupid, idiotic, handsome dweeb. 

Their first night together, Hinata freshened himself up, cleaning between his legs. It's not like they'd never had sex before, because they had many, many times. But this time it was different. Hinata and Kageyama were living together now, meaning they'd no longer have to be entirely quiet when moans would be forced from their throats. This time, they wouldn't have to tiptoe around orgasms or have to watch out for Hinata's little sister peeping in on them occasionally. 

Kageyama and Hinata were now completely alone.

Hinata squealed a little inside, too excited to wait any longer. He grabbed his boyfriend's shirt from where he'd laid it on the counter and quickly put it on himself. It was white and very baggy, falling down to his thighs. The shirt smelled just like his boyfriend, and Hinata smiled. Boyfriends were into this kind of thing, weren't they? Having their significant other wear their clothes? Hinata hoped that Kageyama liked the idea, too.

"Hey, you almost done?" he heard Kageyama call through the door.

"I'm coming!" called Hinata and he fixed up his hair a little more. His confidence was completely shot when he walked out of the bathroom, dropping his sexy pose to stare in shock at his boyfriend.

It was entirely true that he'd seen Kageyama naked before (of course he had) but this felt entirely different. He was sitting on the bed, facing away from Hinata and working some fingers through his hair. He was wearing pajama bottoms and nothing else. Hinata felt something hit hard in his chest. The way his boyfriend was fingering his hair made his back muscles move harshly, jutting out and rolling under his skin. His back flexed up, taunting Hinata. The ginger gulped harshly as he stared at Kageyama's back, feeling something close to the bottom of his shirt give a jerk as he studied him.

Kageyama turned his head to the side, eyeing Hinata.

"Is that my shirt?"

Hinata didn't answer, only let out a faint whimper. The two stared at each other for a moment. The smaller of the two felt himself quiver very lightly, biting his lip harshly. He suddenly felt very ugly in Kageyama's presence.

"Hinata?"

The ginger blinked a few times, clearing his throat as he continued to stare at Kageyama's bare back. He'd seen it before, had seen it so many times, indeed, but... wow. Had Kageyama been working out? Had it really been that long since they'd had sex that Kageyama had gained even more muscles than he had before? Hinata didn't know the answer. But if he thought that Kageyama's back was a sight to see, it was nothing compared to his front.

Hinata actually /squirmed/. Kageyama turned around to face him, drawing one of his knees to rest on the bed. He'd twisted around to exam his shorter boyfriend a little, feeling confused as to why he was not getting a response. But Hinata wasn't looking at his face. It took Kageyama a moment, but then he realized what he was actually staring at.

Hot, smooth pecs and finely cut abs was now something that Hinata found extremely attractive. He could see Kageyama breathing softly and he thought he might die at how they expanded and then fell. 

Kageyama began to smirk darkly, lowering his chin a little and eyeing his boyfriend intensely.

"Come here," he commanded quietly to Hinata. The ginger didn't look up from where he was staring at his boyfriend. He obeyed him, but very slowly did he crawl up onto the bed beside him. Hinata sat on the bed with his legs tucked under him, gripping at the hem of Kageyama's shirt.

"What're you staring at?" asked Kageyama quietly, reaching forward to rest a hand on Hinata's knee. The other boy was still entranced by smooth and perfect pecs. He'd seen them before, but not in a long time. They'd been so used to wearing clothes while they were intimate in case of Hinata's younger sister walking in on them, that it had been a while since he'd seen Kageyama entirely nude.

"I asked you a question," whispered Kageyama, sliding his hand up Hinata's knee a little to play with the edge of the shirt that Hinata wore.

"N-Nothing," breathed Hinata finally, "'M not... staring at anything..."

Kageyama smiled, scooting in closer so that their faces were even closer together. Hinata, feeling shy, continued to look down. He wasn't examining his boyfriend any further (doing so made him feel as if he would cum, and they hadn't even started), but whenever Kageyama was this close, Hinata always felt a little shy. He could see Kageyama's face, but not entirely as he looked down. Hinata was now staring at the hand on his knee, felt fingers as they tickled him there.

The redhead could feel Kageyama's breath softly fan over his face, and normally he would've found that gross, but right now it felt amazingly kind. Kageyama was so, so close to him. His lips were close to touching the arch between his eyebrows.

"Look up," whispered Kageyama softly.

"Mm," Hinata whimpered, shifting a little but never looking up.

"I want to give you a kiss," continued Kageyama sweetly, "Don't tell me you're getting shy now, of all times?"

Hinata felt himself go a little red. Quietly, he forced his eyes to drag away from his knee, slowly lifting his head up. Their eyes met, and Hinata felt something punch into his heart. Hinata reddened darker, especially when, since they were so close, Kageyama began to carefully nuzzle the tips of their noses together, very soft and slow. Hinata felt as though he might pass out.

The taller finally shifted his head to the side, leaning down further so that his lips gently brushed over the side of Hinata's mouth. The smaller boy felt his eyes soften, and then he made the final move by turning his head a little and kissing directly over Kageyama's mouth. Their lips folded together soft, gentle, and slow. Hinata closed his eyes fully, blindly reaching one hand out to rest on Kageyama's shoulder. This was a big mistake, Hinata would realize, because for a second he'd forgotten that Kageyama didn't have a shirt on, and his fingers were now dancing over bare skin. 

Hinata, as Kageyama pressed into him a little harder, felt the hand on his legs slide up, pushing the material of his shirt further up his thigh. Hinata whimpered, reaching his other hand up to grab at Kageyama's face. Kageyama had begun to tug gently at his bottom lip lightly, pulling at it and then letting it return to its' regular place. Hinata pushed into him a little closer, suddenly feeling the need to be against his boyfriend. Kageyama had finally pushed the material up until it could go no further, and then he was softly running his hand along Hinata's thigh, feeling the warm, tight skin there.

After a few moments, Kageyama pulled away a little, raising both hands to grab at Hinata's hips. Carefully, Tobio pushed him over so that he was laying on his side, facing him. Kageyama raised the covers up over them, lying down beside his boyfriend and reaching out for him again, resting a hand over the curve of his body. He thumbed at him gently through the shirt. Hinata's eyes drew back over to Kageyama's chest, swallowing quietly as he stared at his body. Kageyama was now incredibly close to him, chest wide open.

"What're you staring at?" smirked Kageyama slowly, folding one arm under his head, placing the side of his head in his hand so he could look down at Hinata.

The other boy slowly trailed his eyes up from where they were staring at Kageyama's navel to look back into his boyfriend's eyes. He was pink in the cheeks, Kageyama noticed. The taller of the two grinned softly down at him, slowly running his hand up Hinata's side and down his arm until he was grabbing his hand, drawing it closer to him.

Carefully, Kageyama placed Hinata's hand onto one of his pecs, splaying his hand out over Hinata's and holding the hand in place. Hinata felt his breath hitch.

"You can touch me, stupid," muttered Kageyama, and Hinata had no response. He was staring at the hand that was on his boyfriend's chest, watching as Kageyama pulled his own hand away so that Hinata's hand was now resting alone on his chest. Hinata swallowed hard again, unsure. Kageyama's skin was so incredibly warm underneath his palm. That was something Hinata loved about Kageyama; the taller boy always felt so hot against him.

Carefully, Hinata traced his fingers around Kageyama's body, going slow. He lowered his hand a little, feeling a soft nipple under his palm. Hinata dragged his hand down a little, feeling his fingers twitch as he felt over the bud. Kageyama let out a soft breath as Hinata circled it for a moment, but the nipple didn't harden up, so Hinata drew his hand down further, feeling the creases of his abs. Each one felt different, soft and rough or tight and taught.

Hinata whimpered when he felt the hardness of his abs, fingers circling lower so they could dance around the other man's belly button. He allowed his finger to dip over it and then draw down farther across his navel, feeling the creases of the 'V' that rested upon Kageyama's navel. Hinata moved his hand along the hem of Kageyama's pajamas, tickling just above his lower regions. Kageyama was wearing his pants so low that Hinata could already see a fuzzy little patch of pubic hair poking out from the waistband. Hinata scooted in closer to Kageyama, hand still lower between them. 

Finally, the smaller boy looked up, seeing that Kageyama had been staring at him. Hinata blushed, raising his head a little. Kageyama leaned down and kissed him again, lips feeling a little rougher than before. Hinata allowed himself to be kissed, feeling the taller man turn his head further still so that he could deepen the catch of their lips. 

Hinata pulled away a little, muttering against him, "You need a shave."

Kageyama huffed, "I shaved not that long ago."

"Your face is scratching me a little," smiled Hinata. He hadn't observed him much before, but Hinata could see that, now that he was very close to his boyfriend, the other male had the slightest stubble across his chin. Hinata felt his dick jump a little at the sight. 

Carefully, the redhead leaned in again so that they could begin kissing again, sharing sweet and simple pecks. Kageyama caught his lips again and again, smirking against him as Hinata felt over his navel again. Kageyama reached his hand up, grabbing at Hinata's upper arm. The ginger opened his mouth a little so that Kageyama could dart his tongue inside a little, nipping his tongue against the tip of Hinata's. The shorter boy whined very, very quietly, and then he was bold enough to lift his hand away from Kageyama for only a moment, immediately lowering his arm further so that his palm could rest over the bulge in Kageyama's pants.

He heard Kageyama's breath hitch, and the man paused for a moment before sticking his tongue further into Hinata's mouth. The ginger began to grind the heel of his palm against Kageyama's length, feeling around under he was gently grazing at Kageyama's base through his pajamas. Hinata grabbed at the other man's cock, feeling the shape of it through the material and pressing hard over him. Kageyama's breath hitched again.

At once, Hinata slithered a finger from Kageyama's base all the way up to his tip, pushing there a little before lifting the waistband of Kageyama's pants and briefs and then sticking his hand in warmly, immediately feeling his boyfriend's hard cock.

Kageyama groaned very lightly, and Hinata lifted his tongue a little to play with Kageyama's. The dark haired man licked wetly at him for a moment before pulling his tongue out and kissing once over his lips, then the side of his mouth, and then his jaw, making a trail all the way down to his neck.

"Mm," moaned Hinata quietly as Kageyama began to nip at his skin. Hinata wrapped his hands around Tobio's cock, pushing his pants down so that they rested under his balls, and began to pump slowly at him, dry. Kageyama bit down a little into his neck, licking and kissing over the soft flesh. Hinata gave him a little squeeze, thumbing over the tip of his cock and closing his eyes when Kageyama began to kiss over his special spot.

The redhead released his hand from where it was gripping Kageyama's cock and raised it quickly to his mouth, licking a fat stripe over his palm before reaching back down quickly, rubbing over Kageyama again. The slickness of his saliva help him to move his hand up and down a little.

It was not long at all before the two began to grind over one another, moaning and shuddering. Hinata's neglected cock was begging to be touched, but Kageyama continued to suck and bite at his neck, pulling away for only a moment to stare at the red skin. Hinata was now pumping Kageyama quickly, feeling his fingers catch over the tip of Kageyama's cock as he thrust his fist over him. The precum that leaked out of him was used to help get him slick along with Hinata's spit.

"'Yama," moaned Hinata finally, "Touch me, please."

Kageyama squeezed at Hinata's upper arm and then carefully moved his hand down, sliding over his hip. He lifted his head away from Hinata's now slick neck so that he could look down at his boyfriend. He bit his lip and groaned at the sight of him. There was a small wet patch on the front of his shirt from where Hinata's dick had begun to leak. He could see the tent of him there, shirt raised a little from where he was hard as a rock.

Kageyama immediately grabbed at him through the shirt, feeling over his length. Hinata moaned softly against him, jerking his hand faster against Kageyama. Kageyama continued to feel over Shouyou, gripping at squeezing at the confined cock under his finger tips.

For a while, Kageyama simply taunted his boyfriend, feeling and gripping at his cock through his shirt. But after a few moments, the taller man was releasing Hinata's cock and reaching behind him. By the small of his back, he pulled Hinata in closer, so close that Shouyou was forced to pull his hand away from Kageyama so his hand would not be squished.

Confused for only a moment, Hinata realized what was happening as it happened; his boyfriend used one arm to hold Hinata close, flipping onto his back and letting Hinata lay on top of him. Hinata straddled him, lifting himself a little and staring down at Kageyama through long eyelashes. He blushed a little as he looked down at Kageyama, chest looking hot and a little slick with sweat. Hinata leaned back but paused when Kageyama groaned lowly. He could feel something very hard directly under his ass, and Hinata smiled carefully, rolling his hips again.

Tobio moaned again, shutting his eyes. Hinata started a very steady pace, rocking his ass against Kageyama's hard cock. The length felt good against him. Kageyama opened his eyes a little and slid his hand from where it was gripping Hinata's hip back over to the wet patch on the front of his shirt. He squeezed over Hinata's bulge again and the smaller man groaned softly. Kageyama lifted his hand again, licking over his palm as Hinata had done and then raised his hand up the hem of his shirt, gripping at Hinata's cock directly.

Shouyou moaned, eyes closing as he ground down harder on the cock underneath him. Tobio grunted, slowly pumping over his boyfriend's cock and watching as Hinata beautifully rocked against him. He flicked over the tip with his thumb, pushing down a little and tightening his grip slightly as he thrust his fist over him.

"'Y-Yama," moaned Hinata softly, grinding down harder. Kageyama sucked in a harsh breath, teeth whistling slightly. He swallowed gently, working his hand over Hinata's cock with one hand and then using the other to steer his hip, begging Hinata silently to thrust over him harder. Hinata whimpered and slowly parted his knees further, lowering his ass further and then leaned forward to rest his hands on either side of Kageyama's head. He jerked his hips down harder, began to grind into him even harder, hips stuttering a little when Kageyama thumbed over his tip again.

"I-I'm gonna cum," whined Hinata, rocking his hips down harder.

"Already?" scoffed Kageyama, and then he was jerking his hips up a little and jerking Hinata off even faster than before.

"Ah!" Hinata cried, sitting back up and reaching down so that he could lift up Kageyama's shirt, exposing himself a little. He clutched at the material and came, spurting hot cum across Kageyama's bare chest. He continued to moan out, face scrunching up in pleasure as his seed littered Kageyama's front.

When he was finished, Hinata stopped rocking his hips and began to pant heavily, eyes closed. His fingers loosened their grip on the hem of Kageyama's shirt, and he slowly opened his eyes. The action was a big mistake.

Not only was Kageyama's chest exposed, hot and heavy with thin layers of sweat, but Hinata had soiled him further with his cum, and Hinata already felt himself hardening up again. His eyes were wide as he looked down at his boyfriend, heart stopping. Kageyama noticed immediately, and a very wry smile molded itself onto his lips, and he chuckled.

Slowly, Kageyama raised a finger and began to drag it across his chest, dancing through the small piles of Hinata's cum. The raven-haired man scooped up some of the cum, licking his lips. He looked up into Hinata's eyes and then sucked his finger into his mouth, sucking the cum off of his finger. Shouyou whined, watched as Kageyama drew his finger back down and played with the cum on his chest some more. He began to slide the cum across his chest, white and shiny looking as he drew it up to his nipple, circling the pink area. Kageyama swallowed and purposefully shuddered in front of the smaller man, smiling softly and then scooping up more cum on his fingers.

"You taste so yummy, babe," groaned Kageyama softly, slurping around his fingers as he ate Hinata's cum. Hinata whimpered, watching as he continued to clean himself with his tongue. He watched as Hinata bit his lip, intrigued.

Kageyama loved it when Hinata was like this, looked at him like he was the most interesting thing in the world. Every now and then, Hinata would act just like this, quiet and simply watching him. That might've been Kageyama's favorite version of Hinata, when the smaller boy was too entranced with him to even respond with a snappy comment like normal. He honestly could say that he loved Hinata when he was weak like this; weak, and willing to do almost anything. Kageyama could command him to kill a man and Hinata might oblige.

But what Kageyama didn't know was that Hinata was thinking about just hot it was that only he got to see Kageyama this way. Only the small redhead was able to see his boyfriend tease and taunt him in such a way, the only other person on the planet that got to see him naked. Hinata was glad this fact was true, because he was not at all compliant with sharing Kageyama with anyone.

Just as Kageyama was licking the last of Hinata's cum in his mouth, swallowing it down and groaning, Hinata felt his cock harden up to the fullest, moaning loudly. But it was when Kageyama looked Hinata dead in the eye and licked his lips that made Hinata hop off of him and turn around. Kageyama watched him in puzzlement for only a moment, watched as Hinata fell to his knees, spreading his legs and resting his cheek against the bed. His hole and ass were completely exposed to his boyfriend as Hinata begged,

"Kageyama... put it inside me, please..."

Kageyama's eyes widened in shock, staring at his boyfriend's ass and slowly sitting up.

"Please," whimpered Hinata, "Don't worry about opening me up... just go slow..."

"H... Hinata--"

"Please," cried Hinata for a final time, "Just fuck me already."

Tobio's pupils grew incredibly dark, and then he was pouncing up, reaching over and yanking the bedside table drawer open, grabbing some lube, and slamming it shut. He fell forward toward Hinata, resting on his knees behind the smaller man. He grabbed Hinata's hips and jerked him backward hard, making the smaller boy groan at the burn and slide of his knees across the sheets. Kageyama poured a massive amount of lube over his throbbing cock and a little over Hinata's hole, pushing a finger inside of him so that his insides would have a little lube. Hinata moaned quietly.

The taller of the town pumped over himself very lightly, pressing forward until his lubed cock was against Hinata's hole, and then he groaned.

"Fuck," he cursed, "I forgot the condom."

"I-It's fine," Hinata whined, "Just put your cock inside, please."

Kageyama growled. They'd never had sex without a condom before, but Kageyama was too blow with lust to care. He licked his lips, directing the tip of his cock back to Hinata's hole and slowly pushing inside. He wanted to slam himself into Hinata, but knew that the other boy was not prepared at all and went slow. Hinata winced a little as Kageyama stopped when he was halfway inside.

"Are you okay?" asked Kageyama, concerned, and Hinata let out a heavy sigh.

"Give me a minute," he told him, closing his eyes. Kageyama waited, holding onto the other boy's hips. He knew that it must've been a little uncomfortable. He opened the bottle of lube again and allowed more to drip down onto his cock, circling some around where he and Hinata were joined. Kageyama pushed in a little futher, hearing Hinata hiss.

"It wouldn't have hurt so much if you'd let me prep you..."

"Couldn't wait," whimpered Hinata, "Fuck."

Kageyama pushed a little more in and Hinata gripped tightly at the sheets. Kageyama stopped once again, waiting for his boyfriend to adjust.

However, Hinata did something that he'd never done before. He slammed his hips back harshly on the cock inside of him, moaning loudly as he took Kageyama all the way. The taller of the two widened his eyes, listening as Hinata panted and moaned very lightly, and he wasn't even moving inside of him yet.

"Shit," grunted Kageyama, and he leaned back before pushing back in slowly. Hinata moaned loudly again and Kageyama knew that it was okay to begin a steady pace inside of him, rocking inside slowly and in small thrusts. "Y-You're so impatient, Hinata..."

"Mm, I needed you inside me."

"F-Fuck, first you take me without prep and then you just shove yourself on me... shit, Hinata. That's so hot."

"Come on, give it to me," whined Hinata and Kageyama clicked his tongue.

"Hm, I don't know if I should..."

Hinata rolled his eyes. He hated (secretly loved) when Kageyama made him beg. Quietly, the smaller of the two opened his mouth and groaned,

"Kageyama, come on, fuck me hard, please. Fuck, give it to me, baby, come on..."

"Shit," cursed Kageyama again, and began to rock harder inside of him. "You can do better than that, I know you can."

"F-Fuck!" cried Hinata, "Fuck, come on, harder!"

"Hm? What did you say?"

"H-Harder," squealed Hinata, "Please, please, fuck me harder, shit."

Kageyama pulled out his hips and slammed deep inside again, shoving his cock in hard and then pulling out, thrusting in hard once more.

"Like this?"

"Yes!" shouted Hinata, "Fuck yes, go faster, fuck!"

"What? I didn't hear you."

Hinata rolled his eyes again, saying, "Fuck me faster, Kageyama, please."

"Louder," growled Kageyama and Hinata whimpered.

"Kageyama!" he shouted, "Fuck, give it to me, fuck me faster, please! Fuck, please, give it to me nice and rough, baby."

Tobio closed his eyes and groaned, gripping Hinata's hips tighter. He began to pound inside of him, going faster and slamming into him harder. Hinata cried out, releasing a loud and strangled moan. He gripped tighter at the bed sheets, whining loudly as Kageyama slapped deep inside of him.

"You're tight," announced Kageyama, but he loved how tight Hinata was. The boy had not been prepped and the feeling of his walls around Kageyama's cock felt amazing. He was so used to feeling a condom protecting him, but the feeling of Hinata's bare flesh was something he now craved, something that he now would need every time they had sex.

Kageyama fucked even deeper inside of him, spreading Hinata's ass cheeks and groaning as he watched his cock go in and out of him. Hinata was wailing from where he lay, screaming out and shuddering at the feel of the hard cock inside him.

Suddenly, he was moaning out, "F-Fuck, did you get bigger, 'Y-Yama? You're so big--"

"God," groaned Kageyama, "Do you like it like this, baby?"

"Y-Yes," answered Hinata immediately, spreading his legs further and allowing Kageyama to go even harder, even deeper inside of him, "Yes, oh god, it feels so good--"

"Yeah?" smirked Kageyama, feeling his balls slap against the underside of Hinata's hole, felt the ginger squeeze around him once. The sounds of wet, sweaty skin slapping against each other filled the room, and Hinata cried out again.

"Oh, yes, you're so good inside me--"

"Your hole is too good," grunted Tobio, "Fuck, it's so warm inside you. I can feel my tip hitting so deep inside you."

"Y-Yeah," stuttered Hinata, "You're so deep inside. Fuck!" he screamed, and he raised himself up to rest on his forearms and Kageyama nuzzled inside of him. Kageyama was holding his hips so tight they might've bruised, and he loved the feeling of Kageyama's cock pushing deeply inside of him. He squeezed around Kageyama's cock again, and Tobio grunted before pulling out of him completely. Hinata whimpered at the loss.

Kageyama backed up, leaning forward until Hinata's ass was in his face. He blew over the now stretched hole and Hinata whined. Kageyama immediately leaned further in, began to lap at the lubed up hole in front of him. Hinata whimpered, closing his eyes again as his boyfriend wasted no time, sticking his tongue inside of the hole and began to fuck him with it roughly.

"Uh!" shrieked Hinata, and he began to work his ass back onto Tobio's face. Kageyama grabbed at his hips, tongue lapping inside wetly, stretching him open further. Hinata could feel the stubble of Kageyama's beard scratching against his hole, and the sensation felt incredibly good. Every time Kageyama would jerk his tongue back in, the redhead could feel the stubble scraping against him, and Hinata craved the feeling

Kageyama began to suck at his rim slightly between each wet lick, the sound of him slurping around Hinata becoming increasingly loud. After a few more thrust of his tongue, Kageyama pulled his tongue away and scooted back in, nuzzling his cock against the crevice of Hinata's ass. He paused there, simply grinding.

"Put it back inside me," begged Hinata desperately, "Please, fuck me, please."

Kageyama huffed, suddenly forcing Hinata to sit up. Kageyama licked his lips.

"Can you ride me?"

Hinata groaned, but then he was scowling and mocking, "Of course I can ride you, idiot."

Kageyama growled and, before Hinata could turn around, slapped him hard on the ass. Hinata whined, turning around and shoving his boyfriend back on the bed. Kageyama laid down, and Hinata sat on top of him, nearly resuming their position from earlier, but this time he was guiding Kageyama's cock for his hole and forcing it deep inside of him. He moaned, sitting down on the length. Hinata then realized why his boyfriend had chosen the position, as Kageyama began to run his fingers up and down his own chest. Angrily, Hinata began to bounce hard on Kageyama's cock.

"Do you like the way I look, Hinata?" teased Kageyama.

"Shut up," growled Hinata and Kageyama slammed his hips up once to shut him up. Hinata moaned, throwing his ass back down and bouncing up and down as fast as he could on the cock under him.

"Did you like watching me eat your cum?" he continued, "It tasted so good in my mouth..."

"'Y-Yama, don't--"

"It was so hot, watching you squirm while I licked my fingers clean--"

"Stop it," begged Hinata again, "Or I'll cum again."

Kageyama scoffed, "We've barely begun."

Hinata said nothing, working himself onto Kageyama's cock and whimpering. Out of nowhere, he gasped and then began frantically fucking himself again, bouncing hard and as fast as he could. He was moaning wildly, desperately working himself on Kageyama's big cock. It was apparent that he'd found his prostate, and was now abusing that spot.

"Shit, do you like my pecs, babe?"

"Kageyama, I swear to god--"

"Or maybe my muscles? They're big, right?"

"F-Fuck--"

"I could just flip you over and hold you down and fuck you nice and hard, right into the fucking mattress--"

Hinata squealed at the words and the shuddered, coming hard again. His hot spunk shot out of him, landing once again on Kageyama's chest and abs. Hinata cried out at his second orgasm, stopping his hard bouncing to shake on top of Kageyama, allowing his cock to milk out his cum.

He began to pant heavy, and then he opened his eyes and was whining again at the sight of Kageyama coated in his cum. The dark-haired man smirked, and gently lifted Hinata off of his still hard cock. Hinata settled, panting and staring down at Kageyama's body.

"Lick it," growled Kageyama softly and Hinata snapped his eyes to his, staring. Kageyama stared at him dangerously.

"Lick it off of me," he demanded quietly again, "Do it."

Hinata moaned quietly, scooting back from where he was straddling Kageyama and bending over. He was face-to-face with Kageyama's hard abs, which were coated in his own shiny, white sperm. Hinata whimpered and cautiously stuck his tongue out and began to gently kitten lick at the hot sperm.

Kageyama groaned a little, watching as Hinata gained a little confidence and began to lap a little faster, working his tongue over Kageyama's abs. He closed his eyes halfway, drawing his tongue around every crease of Kageyama's abs. He kissed over every one, lapping his cum off of him. Kageyama reached down to begin working his fingers through Hinata's orange hair.

Hinata dipped his tongue around Kageyama's belly button, circling it. Kageyama finally made eye contact with him, and Hinata lightly dipped his tongue inside, wiggling his tongue around. Kageyama threw his head back against the pillows and groaned at the ticklish feeling. Hinata smirked, licking a long stripe from his navel up to the spot between his nipples. He began to lick at the few drops of cum that had landed there, eating them up. Kageyama felt his dick give a twitch.

The ginger moved a little to the right, circling the tip of his tongue around the skin of Kageyama's nipple. His tongue dragged against the edges of it, but he never touched the bud, instead taunting him by squiggling his way around it. Kageyama pulled lightly at his hair, and Hinata leaned up, drawing his tongue away and smirking.

"Your body is so hot, Kageyama," teased Hinata quietly, "You're so strong..."

"Fuck."

"You're right, you know? You're so much stronger than me. You could easily just fuck me whenever you wanted... I'd be too weak against you to fight back."

"Hinata..."

The smaller boy began circling his fingers around Kageyama's damp chest, resting against him as he stared up at his boyfriend's eyes. Hinata could feel Kageyama's hard dick against his own chest, precum leaking on his tummy.

"I'd just have to lay there and take it..." continued Hinata softly, slithering down on the bed until his breath was hitting Kageyama's hard cock, "I'd have to take whatever you give me... and feel your big cock fucking into my tiny hole..."

"Oh, shit, Hinata--"

"Hm," hummed Hinata, looking down at Kageyama's cock. He lifted a finger and poked at the precum bubbling on top of his dick. Hinata pulled it back and licked at the cum attached to his finger. "This is no good, is it?" he teased, referring to the little bits of precum leaking from his cock, "I'll have to lick this, too, yeah? Clean you up real nice..."

Hinata stuck his tongue out, flicking his tongue over Kageyama's tip. Kageyama groaned, pulling again at Hinata's hair. Hinata smiled, kissing once over the tip before he sucked it into his mouth. Tobio's cock was sticky with lube, but Hinata didn't care. He closed his eyes and moaned very loudly around it, and Kageyama groaned at the vibration of Hinata's moan. 

The ginger wasted no time, knew his boyfriend was growing desperate from not having been touched in a while, and so Hinata took his cock fully in his mouth, all the way down until his nose touched at the pubic hairs at Kageyama's navel. The taller one moaned, thrusting his hips up once at the sensation. Hinata gave him a heavy suck and then released his cock up to the tip, sucking again. He began to bob his head up and down, gripping at Kageyama's base with one hand and his thigh with the other.

Kageyama squeezed his eyes shit, panting heavy. He raised a hand to splay his fingers over his sticky chest, groaning at the feeling of Hinata sucking at him. Hinata moaned again, jerking the bottom half of Kageyama's cock as he sucked and swirled his tongue around the tip.

"Fuck... you're so good at this," moaned Kageyama, looking down at his boyfriend and sweeping away some of the hairs that had gotten in his face. Hinata hummed, looking up at his boyfriend with slightly wet eyes. He took him deep in his throat again, moaning and furrowing his eyebrows. Kageyama nearly came at the sight.

As he sucked off his boyfriend, Hinata carefully reached a hand behind him until he felt a sticky area. He circled around his rim, teasing himself as he gave another harsh suck at Kageyama's cock. Hinata thrust a finger inside of himself, moaning out as he added another right away and began to fuck himself with his fingers. Kageyama noticed and groaned at the sight of him. Hinata swirled his tongue around the tip of Kageyama's cock again, thrusting his fingers inside of himself hard. The smaller boy was already hard again at the sight of his boyfriend.

Finally, Kageyama was pulling hard at Hinata's hair, forcefully yanking him off of his cock. The smaller boy leaned up with his elbows, pulling his fingers out of himself and drawing them around to his front so he could suck on them. Kageyama groaned and that was enough. He yanked at Hinata, forcing him up before throwing him down on the bed and flipping him around. Kageyama forced his legs apart and shoved his knees up against his chest and Hinata groaned, closing his eyes. Kageyama wasted no time, gripping his cock and angling it for Hinata's hole and then thrusting all the way inside.

"Ah!" cried Hinata, strangled. Kageyama smirked and immediately began to pound inside of him, thrusting inside hard and deep. He did not wait for his boyfriend to adjust, felt that he didn't need to, and began to rapidly slam deep inside of him once more.

"You're filthy," cursed Kageyama, "Teasing me... you're a little brat."

"Y-You started it!" argued Hinata, but then Kageyama was rubbing against his prostate and he shut up, moaning harshly and throwing his head back against the pillows. Kageyama spread his legs further apart and leaned down over him, resting his hands on either side of Hinata's head. The smaller boy opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend, who was already staring down at his face. Hinata moaned, eyes needy and begging. Kageyama cursed at himself.

"It's not my fault that my body is hot," teased Kageyama, "I was born this way."

"Yeah, and unfortunately, you were also born to be an attention whore."

Kageyama paused a moment before he hissed and began to slap even harder and faster inside of his small boyfriend. The smaller boy actually began to scream, gripping at Kageyama's shoulder and moaning uncontrollably at the feeling of having his prostate so deliciously abused.

"I'm not an attention whore!" snapped Kageyama, "The hell are you talking about?"

"Y-You always need me to-- ah, fuck! Yes!" Hinata cried, biting his lip and hiccuping before he continued, "You always n-need me to praise you and shit..."

He was right, but Kageyama wasn't going down without a fight.

"Well, what about you, huh? God, throwing your ass up in the air and begging me to fuck you--"

"Cum eater!"

"Slut!" Hinata moaned loudly. The bed began to shake at the power of Kageyama's thrusts. It must've been very obvious to their new neighbors exactly what they were doing, with the way Hinata was screaming and begging and with the sounds of their hips slapping together in the harshest way.

"F-Fuck, I'm not gonna last long," whined Hinata. He was fucked out and a little sore, having already cum twice. He could already feel the heat of his next orgasm prodding at his core.

"Wait for me," snapped Kageyama, "Don't you dare cum yet."

"Oh, shit, Kageyama--"

Kageyama slammed faster inside, panting and grunting heavy above him. There was sweat dripping over his chest and now Hinata was finding it /extremely/ hard not to cum.

"Touch me, please," begged Hinata with a cry, "I wanna cum, fuck--"

"I'm almost there, just fucking wait."

"Touch me, please."

Kageyama's eyes snapped to his. "Touch me, too."

Bewildered, Hinata looked at him with confusion. Growling, Kageyama grabbed hard at one of Hinata's hands and maneuvered it to his chest, and Hinata understood. He used both hands and began to feel over Kageyama's hard, sweaty pecs. He moaned loudly, feeling tormented as he desperately held off his orgasm.

"Y-You're so strong," repeated Hinata, trying to coax Kageyama to come, "F-Fuck, you're hitting so good inside me, 'Y-Yama. You're big cock is so, so fucking good--" Hinata let out a whine and his eyes began to wet, "God, felt so good, cumming across your chest twice--"

"Yeah?" breathed Kageyama and Hinata moaned.

"Yeah... yes, fuck, I love your body, love it so much, baby--" Hinata threw his head back and cried out again as Kageyama abused his prostate, thrusts getting shallow and quicker, grunting lighter and fast paced. "I-It's mine, your body is all mine--"

"Fuck, yes," hissed Kageyama, "Have it, it's yours--" Kageyama suddenly squeezed his eyes shut, groaning loudly, "G-Gonna cum," he warned, "W-Where should I--"

"Cum inside," begged Hinata, "Fuck cum inside me, please."

"Are you... you sure?" stumbled Kageyama between quick breaths. They'd never fucked without a condom before, so he had never shot his cum inside of the smaller boy.

"Yes, do it," sobbed Hinata, "Fuck yes, cum inside, please, I want it inside me so, so bad--" Finally Hinata let out his last scream and he shouted, "Fuck, I'm coming, I'm coming--!"

The very sight of Hinata shooting against himself brought Kageyama to the edge. The boy barely had anything left to give, but a few white drops shoved out of him, anyway. Kageyama felt his hips give a shake and then stutter as he moaned out, filling his boyfriend with his seed for the very first time. The thought and sensation of being buried so deep inside of him as he came against his prostate made Kageyama shudder and release even more spunk inside. Hinata moaned lowly, watching Kageyama's face as he came. 

At last, Kageyama pulled out of him with a loud squelch. Hinata felt his sperm leaking out of his hole at once, and the feeling was not entirely odd, but definitely new. Kageyama fell beside him, panting heavily. For a while, they simply lay there in the sweaty sheets, trying their hardest to come down from their highs.

Kageyama swallowed a couple times, eyes shut. He felt Hinata reach over him to grab a tissue and clean his own spunk off. He reached it between his legs and did his best to wipe off some of the lube and cum around his hole, whimpering softly and then crumbling it up and throwing it away.

A while later and Hinata was lying on Kageyama's chest, fingers wide open against his abs. His cheek felt warm against Kageyama's hot flesh.

"That was good," muttered Kageyama and Hinata scoffed.

"Good? That was /great/." Kageyama chuckled a little and turned his head a bit to kiss softly and Hinata's hair.

Biting his lip, Hinata smiled and licked over his dry lips. When the too were no longer sweaty and tired, simply lying there silently and enjoying one another's company, Hinata finally broke the silence.

"Say... you're going to sleep with a shirt on from now on, right?"

Kageyama looked at him in amazement. "Hell no, are you kidding?"

Hinata lifted his head and looked sourly at his boyfriend. "What?!"

"Well, if me showing off my body is going to get me sex, then there's no way I'll wear--"

Hinata twisted his nipple hard and Kageyama screamed.


End file.
